


My Kitten

by gay_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kitten Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_weeb/pseuds/gay_weeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk man, this is the first time I've written smut, and it was over text for a friend at 1am, sooooo, ya. Enjoy tho!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, this is the first time I've written smut, and it was over text for a friend at 1am, sooooo, ya. Enjoy tho!!

"K-kuroo-san." Kenna whined, nearly sobbing. "Please..." Kuroo had been playing around with Kenma for... he couldn't even remember how long, and all he wanted was Kuroo to grant him his release, which if course, was the one thing Kuroo refused to do. Although, it wasn't Kuroo that was the source of his extreme frustration, it was the cock ring Kuroo had slipped on him. "Kur- ahhhh.." Kenma cried out, as Kuroo firmly grasped his hair, and pulled him up from his face-down position in their bed.

"That's not how you address me, Kenma." Kuroo whispered harshly into Kenma's ear. He released Kenma's hair, watching as the smaller boy fell back into the bed. 

Kuroo thumbed the remote for the plug he had carefully worked inside Kenma earlier in the scene, turning it up ever so slightly, earning him a small-high pitched moan from Kenma. The plug was a mutual favourite between the two, as it had a medium sized, soft brown tail protruding from the end. I was often accompanied by Kuroo's favourite collar for Kenma, a pink leather one, with a bell dangling from the metal half-circle, and Kenma's favourite headband, which had fluffy brown ears. 

"If kitty can't remember how to address his owner properly, kitty doesn't get his treat. Do you understand?" Kuroo crooned, as he gave a swift open-handed slap to Kenma's ass. Kenma shrieked with the contact, and Kuroo waited to see if Kenma would give him the safe-word. He said nothing, so Kuroo continued on with the scene.

"I asked you a question." Kuroo stated harshly, giving Kenma another hard slap. Kenma squeaked , and he struggled to find the mental capacity to answer. 

"Y-yes master, I underst-ahh-nd." Kenma finished. Kuroo's hands had started travelling over the sensitive body of the smaller boy. Gently grazing over every part of him, except of course, the only place that begged for attention.

"Good kitty.." Kuroo crooned, as his fingers traced circles over Kenma's swollen nipples, earning him small, satisfied sighs from Kenma. "Now what does kitty want Master to do to him?" He whispered into Kenma's ear. He waited a few seconds, and when he didn't hear a response, he took Kenma's earlobe in between his teeth, and gently pulled. 

"Ahhh" Kenma moaned, struggling to find words. "I-I want..." Kuroo released Kenma's ear, waiting for his response.  
"Yes?" Kuroo encouraged, fingers dancing along Kenma's inner thigh, making it oh so much harder for him to think clearly.  
"I want master to fuck me. I want master to fuck me rough, until I come so hard I can't see." Kenma breathed, moving his hips towards Kuroo's hand, needing the feel of something on him.

Just as Kenma had moved his hips, Kuroo snatched his hand away, slapping Kenma on the ass.  
"Did I not tell you to stay still?" Kenma nodded, whimpering. "And what did I tell you would happen if you moved without me telling you to?" Kuroo asked.  
"M-master said, if I moved without permission, he'd force me to stay still."

"Very good pet. But I'm still going to punish you, because it seems you can't follow the simplest of orders." Kuroo decided, as he got off the bed, and headed for the closet. He pulled out his favourite rope, a pale purple one, and a black spreader bar. He made his way back to the bed, kneeling down beside Kenma. "Spread your legs, and put your hands up by the head of the bed" Kuroo commanded. Kenma obeyed enthusiastically, doing what Kuroo asked, and Kuroo got straight to work. 

Not long after, Kenma was secure in place. Kuroo tested the ropes, and when he was satisfied, he gave the end of the rope to Kenma ((Kenma knew if he needed to, he could pull on the rope and it would come loose easily)) and say back to eye his handiwork. 

Kenma was spread out in front of him. His hands rendered useless I front of him, and his flushed face, smushed against the bedding. Kenma was panting slightly, his eyes closed, knowing what Kuroo was doing, and he waited, like the good kitty he was, until Kuroo touched him again. Kuroo eyed his pet's back, slightly flushed with red, and his ass, which was painted ever so nicely with red hand prints. Some of which he knew Kenma would feel tomorrow. 

Although Kenma usually prided himself on his patience and self-control, he'd been on the edge of his orgasm for so long, he was so done with waiting for Kuroo to finish fondling his body with his eyes. Kenma wanted, no, needed Kuroo to do it for real. He swung his ass side to side for Kuroo, making his tail swish as well. One of the many tell-tale signs Kuroo knew that Kenma was very close to calling to whole thing off of Kuroo didn't get him off right this second.

Kuroo ran his hands along Kenma's ass, every now and then giving him a quick little slap, then kneading the area to soothe it. For every slap, Kenma reciprocated with a small squeak, which spurred Kuroo on even more. He slowly started to work the plug out of Kenma's hole, thrusting it back in ever so gently. 

Kenma was usually pretty quiet during sex, although, it was easy to forget that fact with the sheer volume of the noises he was making now. He was too far gone to have any sort of leash on the desperate sounds he was making. The pleasure he was getting from the plug in his ass was almost unbearable, and he knew he couldn't last much longer.  
"Kuroo-ssan, p-please.." Kenma moaned weakly.

Kuroo took the back of Kenma's collar, and pulled up. Kenma sputtered and coughed at the sudden loss of air.  
"I thought we'd already gone through this, Kenma. I am your master, and you will address me as such." Kuroo slammed the plug back in Kenma's hole, and left it, still keeping a firm grasp on his collar. "If kitty refuses to follow the rules, I could just leave kitty here until he learns his lesson." Kuroo released the collar, leaving Kenma a panting mess. "I could go take a bath, or-"  
"No!!" Kenma croaked, "p-please master, I'm sorry, please.." He lost his train of thought, and his voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish, because Kuroo knew exactly what he wanted. He decided he'd let Kenma suffer enough, and his own erection had become too much to ignore any longer. He slowly pulled the plug out of Kenma, and he slid a condom onto his dick, slicking himself up with lube as well. He lined the tip up with Kenma's entrance, earning a surprised gasp from Kenma. Kuroo pulled the cock ring off, just as he thruster in. Kenma nearly screamed at the sudden intrusion, seeing stars. 

Then Kuroo started moving. It was was rough and erratic, Kuroo didn't even bother with setting a pace. Both of them were desperate to get off, and doing it fast and hard was the best way. Kuroo tried to keep quiet, enjoying Kenma's gasps and moans too much, but as he neared the end, he couldn't keep it in. Kuroo knew he finally hit the right spot, as a scream ripped its way from Kenma's throat, and he tightened his ass around Kuroo as he came. And with the already tight space Kuroo was in becoming even tighter, he couldn't hold back either, coming hard into the condom with a shout. 

Kuroo pulled out of Kenma when he came down from his high. He took the condom off, tied the end and through it out. Kenma was still coming down, so Kuroo was extra gentle as he untied Kenma from the spreader bar, and untied his hands from the headboard. He messaged and kissed Kenma's wrists. He put the rope and spreader bar back into their place in the closet, and climbed back into bed with Kenma. He pulled the blanket over the both of them. He took the collar and the headband off, putting them both on the nightstand behind him. He place feather light kisses where the collar had been, and all over Kenma's face.  
"You did so good baby." He whispered. "You did so good, I'm so proud of you." Kenma smiled, and kissed Kuroo on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Kuroo-san." He stated quietly, close to sleep.  
"I love you, my little Kitty." He replied under his breath, pulling Kenma closer as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Also, I'm not an expert whatsoever in petplay, and if I got anything wrong I am so sorry. I've only ever kind of researched it, and even then it was just a tag on Tumblr. So again, I'm so sorry if this is completely inaccurate.))


End file.
